


Shoot

by Badassium1970



Series: McReyes Re-Training series [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, Fluff, M/M, Missing Limb, Pre-Fall, Training, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Jesse is healed for the most part and goes back into to training.





	Shoot

Jesse was in the hospital for a while, longer than he and Gabriel expected. Angela was good at her job, but with the UN cutting the budgets, and the fact that Blackwatch was a secret, she couldn’t use any type of bionic healing to help Jesse’s bones heal quicker as it was too expensive, and he would heal just fine without it. It wouldn’t be her first choice, she wanted Jesse to be out of pain as quickly as possible, especially since he was going to be struggling a lot with the loss of his arm, but there was nothing she could do, not when there were other people who would die without the extra help.

A month went by before Jesse was stable enough to start training and even then, Gabriel was going to make sure that Jesse didn’t overwork himself, not just because he had Angela ordering that Jesse not do any strenuous activities for more than half an hour, and hour at most, but because he loved Jesse and didn’t want to see him go through any more pain than he already had to.

Before training however, he needed to shower. Angela had helped him clean up in the hospital, but it was nothing like having an actual shower in his room. When Gabe discovered that Jesse had spent his life with nothing he made sure Jesse got the best room available, though he told Jack it was a way of getting Jesse to stay.

Showering with just one arm proved to be difficult, luckily Gabe had made sure that he was in the bathroom with Jesse, just in case Jesse struggled. Gabe undressed himself, feeling slightly nervous, such he and Jesse had been naked around each other before, but they were dating now, it was different. He shook the thoughts from his head, it wasn’t different now, he was just helping Jesse. Well the fact that Jesse kept kissing him as Gabe tried to wash him was different, but things didn’t go any further. They both wanted it to, but they knew it wasn’t the right time.

When Gabe was finished washing Jesse, taking care not to get shampoo in his eyes when he washed his hair, revelling in how soft and silky his hair was, he helped Jesse dry off and get dressed. Jesse hated the fact that he couldn’t do these simple things by himself.

“Don’t worry Jess, Torb’s gonna build you an amazing prosthetic, it’s gonna feel just like your old arm.” Gabe tried to comfort him, it wasn’t something he thought he was good at, especially when he was in love with the person he was trying to comfort, but Jesse seemed to appreciate it, even though he knew the prosthetic would feel nothing like his old arm, and Angela had already warned him that prosthetics could lock up and therefore he needed to learn to shoot a gun with his right hand.

“Come on, let’s get to the training area,” Gabriel help Jesse’s right hand, not caring if anyone saw them along the way.

His gun felt strange in his right hand, but it reminded him of the time his younger sister decided to study witch craft and discovered that centuries ago it was considered evil to be left handed, and she tried to find out if he were a warlock or something.

Jesse couldn’t help but smile at the memory, he missed his family a lot, and regretted leaving them when he was younger but at least he had the memories.

Gabe finished setting up the targets, they were the ones normally used for training people with very little to none gun experience, meaning the targets are a bit bigger than usual. At first Gabriel disagreed with having them, and claimed it babied people, but Jack said it helped boost morale. He was right, must to Gabriel’s dismay. Gabe didn’t hear the end of it for a month.

Jesse noticed that the targets were bigger but said nothing, he knew that Gabriel was trying to help him and that it wasn’t a good idea to start whining.

“You ready?” Gabriel questioned, noticing how uncomfortable Jesse looked holding the gun in his right hand. It was likely he would drop his gun right after shooting it.

“I was born ready,” Jesse stating, hoping that faking confidence would help him. It got him into Blackwatch, he was scared out of his mind in that interrogation room, afraid he’d be sentenced to die but even after punching Morrison in the face Gabe still took him on and let him join Blackwatch. Jesse’s one hundred percent sure that was the real reason, not that he cared one way or the other.

Gabe saw through Jesse’s disguise, he always had, not that Jesse knew. He gave Jesse a smile, moving behind a bullet proof screen in case something went wrong.

With a deep breath, Jesse took his aim, eyes locked on the target. He attempted to pull the trigger but his finger was at the wrong angle and he dropped the fun. He picked it up, his face crimson, not able to even look at Gabe he was so embarrassed.

Another deep breath, and a bit more care, Jesse pulled the trigger, the impact of shooting almost knocking him off his feet.

When he repositioned himself, Jesse looked at where the bullet had hit. It was on the target, but only just. If this was someone without gun training that would be considered okay for a first time, but McCree had never shot so badly in his life. He had more skill when he shot a gun for the first time.

He had just had his first break up, well he was nine so it wasn’t even much of a relationship. She had decided that cowboys weren’t cool, and that pirates were better, going off with some other boy Jesse couldn’t recall the name off. Seeing that his son was heartbroken Jesse’s father took him out in their backyard, showing Jesse how to shoot a gun so he could hit where he had engraved a tree with his and the girls initials inside of a heart. Jesse hit the centre of the heart on his first try. His dad was so impressed, his ma on the other hand wasn’t so pleased that her husband had let her son so much as hold a gun.

Jesse would have smiled at the memory if he wasn’t distraught by how poorly he had just shot. It was humiliating. Again, Jesse couldn’t bring himself to look at Gabe, even when he heard footsteps walking towards him.

Gabe hated seeing Jesse look so defeated. He hated that Jesse could no longer do something he loved with ease. Standing behind Jesse, Gabriel helped Jesse aim again, the younger man let out a noise of surprise at first, but let it happen.

“It’s okay mijo, you’ll get better, and I’m gonna be there every step of the way,” Gabe whispered in Jesse’s ear, pressing a kiss against his neck before pulling away, smirking at the way Jesse blushed.

Taking position, Jesse let Gabe guide his arm, and together they pressed down on the trigger. The bullet landed right in the centre, just like it normally would when Jesse trained. It was going to take a lot of practise, but Jesse knew with Gabe by his side he could make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose


End file.
